


Cecily Frye

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Engagement, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Modern AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Jacob tiene una hija con Arno, de la que siquiera sabía su existencia. Arno decidió regresar a Londres para que Jacob pudiera ver a su pequeña crecer aún si entre ellos ya no hay ningún tipo de relación.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth, Shay Cormac /Evie Frye, Shay Cormac/Arno Dorian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

—Treinta… treinta y uno, treinta y dos… 

Su cuerpo pedía un descanso mientras él continuaba con el ejercicio abdominal, mencionando un número cada vez que se incorporaba, sus piernas tironeaban un poco, sus músculos estaban adoloridos sin duda alguna, pero Maxwell siempre era muy claro “si no duele, no sirve” 

—Cuarenta…

Se quedó recostado en el duro y delgado colchón, asqueado por la sensación del plástico adhiriéndose a la piel de su espalda, tampoco era grato en realidad su aroma propio, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto rato llevaba ahí, entrenando en soledad. Maxwell se había marchado una hora atrás, celoso de no ser su centro de atención; nunca lo era de todos modos, ni siquiera en las noches que compartían juntos. 

La vieja y oxidada puerta de metal de aquel improvisado gimnasio, que realmente no era más allá que un un almacén abandonado se abrió con un pesado chirrido, llamando su atención. Dobló los brazos, dejando las palmas de sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, apoyándose en el colchón, y tomó el suficiente impulso como para ponerse de pie aunque ligeramente mareado por la velocidad, se dio la vuelta, observando con atención al hombre a la entrada, tenía sus dudas sobre la identidad del recién llegado, no se parecía a ningún compañero suyo, y no podía ver su rostro gracias a la capucha azul que le cubría; la luz del sol entraba de lleno por la puerta, y le daba un aspecto casi irreal al sujeto.

—¿Jake?

El aludido se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, reconocía la voz, desde luego, pero su mente se demoró en procesar quien era el dueño de esta. Su primer pensamiento fue echarse a correr a brazos del hombre, pero su poco desarrollado sentido común le obligó a mantenerse ahí, firme. 

—Arno ¿a qué has venido? 

No había rastro del tono de adoración con el que años atrás Jacob se refería a Arno, su mirada tampoco brillaba con ese anhelo y adoración que despertaba en él.  
En realidad, no tenía idea de cómo catalogar el revoltijo de emociones que se suscitaban en él. 

Dorian liberó un apesadumbrado suspiro, aquello resultaba más difícil de lo que hubiera deseado; en realidad, siquiera quería estar ahí, pero por alguna razón había decidido hacer caso a su padre y a su nueva pareja. 

—Jake, yo… bueno, hay algo que hace tiempo debí decirte… y yo, bueno…

Arno bajó su capucha, su mentón se veía decorado por una ligera sombra de barba, en sus ojos se denotaba el cansancio, no del cuerpo, sino del alma, además de unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Además, ahora había una cicatriz atravesando su rostro, a la altura de la nariz; el francés se vio interrumpido al momento en que otras pisadas se adentraron en el sitio. 

—¡Papi!  
Los pequeños pasos pertenecían a una pequeña niña, de cabello largo, castaño como el de Arno, pero los ojos y su expresión… Jacob pudo ver sus ojos en los de esa pequeña niña, al parecer hija de Arno. La niña alzó la mirada hacia Jacob, y rápidamente hizo una pequeña reverencia, sujetando los extremos de su vestido ornamentado con flores y después sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes. Arno se relajó e incluso soltó una risita, su hija tenía algo con las películas de princesas, y hacía cuanto podía por intentar imitar sus ademanes; Jacob parecía algo confuso, pero imitó a la menor e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. 

—¿Es él, papi? 

La niña dirigió entonces sus expresivos ojos hacia Arno, quien se limitó a asentir, pero cuando la niña estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia Jacob con la intención de abrazarlo, Dorian la detuvo. 

—Sí, pero él y yo tenemos cosas de adultos que hablar primero, anda, vuelve al auto con Shay.

El francés ordenó, aunque en tono amable en realidad; la menor hizo un puchero. 

—Pero papá está ocupado hablando por teléfono, y me aburro mucho. 

La menor enfatizó la última palabra arrastrandola. Dorian negó y con toda la seriedad que implicaba ser el “papá malo” envió a la pequeña de regreso al auto. 

—¿Quién es ella?

Jacob preguntó, alejándose a tomar una toalla que se encontraba en una banca y comenzó a secar su frente y cuello mientras esperaba una respuesta. 

—Bueno, de eso quería hablarte, Jacob, ella es hija tuya también… su nombre es Cecily, espero que eso no te moleste, creí que sería un lindo nombre para ella. 

La garganta de Jacob se secó, aunque no sabía cuál de las dos premisas le había puesto así, si el saberse padre, o el que su pequeña llevase el nombre de su madre. 

—Yo… ¿podemos… hablar esto otro día? Tengo demasiadas preguntas y… creo que llevas algo de prisa, Dorian, y todo esto… es algo que me gustaría hablar detenidamente.


	2. 2

La multitud rodeaba el deplorable cuadrilátero al centro de la abandonada arena, algunos abucheando, otros lanzando vítores al campeón preferido por la mayoría, Jacob Frye, quien daba algunos pequeños saltos desde su esquina y movía el cuello de un lado a otro, inhalando y exhalando con pesadez, tensandose ante el tacto de Maxwell quien, con una toalla limpiaba el sudor de su tostada piel. La campana sonó; Jacob sabía de sobra que era mejor abstenerse de dar el primer golpe, y en lugar de ello concentrare en su defensa o en esquivarlo, lo que ocurriese primero. 

Su oponente le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de altura, y quizá era el doble de masa muscular que él, pero eso no lo intimidó; mientras daban algunos pasos a los costados, como una silenciosa danza, Jacob pudo ver a la mayoría de las personas en las gradas, algunos era rostros conocidos, como los de sus amigos; Freddy y Alexander, Evie también estaba ahí, aunque su rostro reflejaba un poco de descontento. No supo el motivo de este hasta que alzó la mirada hacia unas gradas arriba; y ahí estaba él. 

Jacob pudo jurar que la iluminación del lugar caía sobre él con un halo casi angelical, aún si su capucha azul caía sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos; el dolor sobre su costado le hizo regresar al momento y dejar de lado la apreciación del hecho de que Arno había ido a verle pelear, y no sólo eso; sino que en sus piernas estaba sentada su pequeña, cubierta con un esponjoso suéter rosado. Sí, eso logró distraer lo suficiente a Frye para no cubrir el primer golpe que recibió y que le dejó sin aliento por unos segundos. 

Si algo tenía Jacob, era un ego lo suficientemente grande como para no permitir que le propiciaran una paliza, al menos no frente a su hija, que, al momento de ver cómo Jacob era atacado tapó sus ojitos con sus regordetas manos. No, no permitiría que su pequeña se llevara una mala impresión de él en la primer pelea; por lo que ni bien se hubo recuperado del golpe, ya se encontraba atacando a su oponente, en una ráfaga de golpes, asestando en los costados y la mandíbula, hasta que el sonido de un golpe seco contra la lona indicó que Frye había ganado el primer asalto; haciéndole volver a su esquina, donde Maxwell estuvo más que atento al chico. 

Arno puso una mueca de disgusto con la escena, no porque estuviese celoso, claro que no, si Jacob tenía una vida romántica o no, le daba lo mismo, después de todo, él tenía a Shay, que además estaba sentado a su lado, ayudándole de vez en vez a cargar sobre el regazo a una inquieta Cecily que volvía a cubrir sus ojitos cuando Jacob recibía un golpe. Pero no; las náuseas de Arno provenían simplemente de ver a Roth. Decir que odiaba al hombre era más bien poco, desde que el momento en que lo conoció, sobretodo, por cómo se había atrevido a coquetearle a Jacob aún a sabiendas de que tenía pareja. 

Se relajó cuando comenzó el segundo asalto, perdido en la forma en que Jacob se desplazaba por el cuadrilátero, en cómo su piel brillaba por la ligera capa de sudor que cubría sus músculos, aquello lo hizo sonrojar, desde luego conocía de sobra cómo lucía su cuerpo cubierto por sudor; estaba encantado con su habilidad para el combate, aunque no era de sorprenderse, incluso Shay parecía bastante entretenido mirando la pelea; sorprendido que, al final del segundo asalto el contrincante de Jacob perdiera por un knockout, mientras que el inglés alzaba los puños cubiertos por los voluminosos guantes al cielo a modo de celebrar su victoria. 

Cecily comenzó a aplaudir, aunque no tenía mucha idea de lo que pasaba, sólo que el chico del que Arno tanto le había hablado y le había mostrado en fotografías parecía feliz, y si su padre estaba feliz entonces ella también; aunque en realidad Cecily era más que feliz celebrando todo, cuando Shay volvía a casa siempre era recibido por una pequeña saltarina que no paraba de aplaudir para luego ir a llenarlo de besos. 

Casi veinte minutos después del enfrentamiento, cuando una buena parte de las personas se marcharon, Jacob apareció tras haberse escabullido por una de las puertas del almacén que había sido acondicionada para conducir a los que ahora eran las duchas y vestidores. Maxwell se acercó con intención de abrazarlo y felicitarlo por haber salido victorioso, pero Frye le detuvo en seco, poniendo su mano en su pecho, guardando distancia. Los amigos del chico se despidieron con un movimiento de mano, Evie le dedicó una mirada, preocupada, era la única que estaba al tanto del regreso de Arno y de la existencia de Cecily. 

Subió a las gradas, donde aún se encontraban sentados Arno y su hija, además del sujeto que supuso era la nueva pareja de Arno.

—¡Papi! —Cecily bajó del regazo de Shay y se lanzó corriendo a brazos de Jacob, esta vez, el británico no dudó en cargar a su pequeña, percatandose con la cercanía de que no sólo había heredado sus ojos, sino que, además tenía unas pequeñas pecas por su carita, iguales a las de Ethan; el detalle le hizo sonreír. 

—Jacob, él es Shay, mi… 

—Prometido. —Completó Shay alegremente, estrechando la mano que Jacob tenía libre. Frye miró al sujeto de arriba hacia abajo discretamente, iba bastante formal incluso si la ocasión no lo requería. También llamó su atención el evidente hecho de que era varios años mayor que Arno, o eso aparentaba; de cualquier forma, no podía quejarse o decir cosa alguna. 

—Sí… bueno, Shay, cariño, él es Jacob, el padre de Cecily.— Arno terminó la presentación, un poco incómodo, quizá por el entusiasmo que mostraba Shay, pero no estaba del todo seguro. 

—Un placer, aunque no creo que hayan venido hasta aquí sólo a ver una pelea ¿me equivoco?— Frye rascó su nuca, con la mano libre y entregó a su hija a los brazos de Arno, no sin antes despedirse dejando un beso en su frente, Arno a su vez la entregó a Shay, ambos llenaron de besos el rostro del francés. 

—Te veremos en casa para la cena… —Shay besó los labios de Arno con suavidad antes de marcharse con la niña, quien se despedía de su padre agitando su manita. 

—Jacob ¿Que ha sido… ? Ah, tú… —Maxwell se quedó pasmado en su lugar, alejado de Jacob por un par de pies; no era novedad que su ¿novio? se quedara a saludar ocasionalmente a los asistentes, y era particularmente entre los niños; pero no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado al ver a Arno ahí, de pie; al menos supuso que los que se habían marchado eran su nueva familia y no debía preocuparse (tanto) de que intentase recuperar a Jacob. 

—También me da gusto verte, Roth. Jacob, ¿nos vamos?— Jacob no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante el frío trato de Arno, era como en los viejos tiempos. Asintió y se colocó la cazadora de cuero. 

—Te veré mañana, Maxwell. 

La despedida de Jacob fue cortante, y aquello logró herir a Maxwell, porque, luego de tres años Arno aún podía hacerlo quedar en segundo plano mientras él se convertía en el centro de atención de Jacob.


	3. 3

Para ser casi las siete de la noche las calles londinenses aún contaban con algo de luz, Arno sonrió vagamente al recordar los caminos por los que solía escabullirse a lo largo y ancho del barrio de Whitechapel sólo para llegar hasta casa de Jacob; por la mente del menor pasaban pensamientos parecidos, pues una sonrisa nostálgica atravesó su rostro por breves instantes.

—Bien, creo que puedes comenzar a hablar, Dorian. Tengo muchas preguntas, y creo que nos llevará un buen rato hablar de todo. —Jacob habló sin siquiera mirar al francés, este liberó un suspiro y condujo a Frye hasta la calle Burlem St, al no tan pequeño parque, había algunos jóvenes en campo de fútbol a unos cuantos metros, se les veía bastante animados y aquello le trajo más recuerdos a Dorian; Rope Walk Gardens era un adorable jardín al que, años atrás ambos acudían a trotar por las tardes, eran sus “citas”.

—Claro, hablar… sería mejor si me preguntas en específico qué quieres saber. —El francés se sentó en una banca, y Jacob lo imitó, aunque guardando distancia.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Al menos pudiste dejar una maldita nota ¿o era mucha molestia? —Jacob miró al frente, a las personas que caminaban a varios metros de ellos, incluida una pareja de ancianos, aquello fue una daga en su pecho; había prometido con Arno llegar a esa edad juntos.

—Estaba… asustado. —Arno, a diferencia de su acompañante, miraba al piso, a un polluelo que había caído a algunos metros, con las alas rotas; sintió un nudo en la garganta. —Tenía una semana de haberme enterado de la existencia de Cecily…

—¿Y por qué decidiste huir en lugar de decírmelo?— Frye se giró con tal velocidad y un aire agresivo que hizo que Arno se recorriera hacia atrás en la banca. —Era mi derecho, y me lo arrebataste.

—¿Tu derecho? No eras más que un crío de dieciocho que estaba por graduarse, ya habías perdido un año del instituto, no iba a quitarte la oportunidad de hacer algo con tu vida. No quería atarte a algo para lo que no estabas listo.

—¿Y tú si estabas listo?— Arno se vio interrumpido, por la mordaz pregunta.

—No quería ser un egoísta y quitarte tu futuro… ni mucho menos obligarte a dar la cara por…

—Hubiera dado la cara por mi hija, Arno. Pero eso no lo ibas a saber porque decidiste huir a Versalles antes que darme la oportunidad de elegir. ¿No querías ser egoísta? ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que hiciste pues? No fue ningún acto noble de sacrificio, no te pedí en ningún jodido momento que te hicieras cargo de mi hija.

El joven británico se veía aún más alterado que si hubiera tenido otro combate en la arena cuando se levantó de la banca.

—Supongo que lo único que agradezco es que te hayas dignado a aparecer para presentarme a mi pequeña…

—Jake, por favor, sólo escucha el resto de lo que…

—No hay nada más que quiera escuchar, Dorian. —De su chaqueta Jacob sacó su tarjeta, al menos Maxwell había tenido la buena ide de imprimir algunas con su número; se la entregó a Arno en la mano, no sin dirigirle una mirada cargada de rencor, enmascarando cuán herido se sentía por dentro. —Ahí está mi número. No pediré mucho, sólo los fines de semana con mi niña; y no quiero terminar en una corte, así que el viernes pasaré por ella.

En el tiempo que Arno tenía de conocer a Jacob, jamás le había visto tan molesto, no, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron ambos lo supieron, notaron esa chispa que había entre ellos, que si en algún momento había sido un juego completo de pirotecnia, ahora no era más que cenizas. Luego de que Jacob se hubiese marchado, Arno subió las piernas a la banca, rodeandolas con sus brazos y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas.

Tomó unos minutos para recuperarse del revoltijo de emociones que le había provocado estar en ese lugar con Jacob, la “charla” y, sobre todo, el desenterrar sus dolorosos recuerdos de lo mal que la había pasado sólo, en su lugar de orígen, también recordó las palabras que cruzó con Maxwell antes de decidir deliberadamente tomar el primer vuelo a París.

**————————————————————————————**

_“Jacob, serás papá… No, es demasiado abrupto, piensa en algo mejor, idiota. Jake… “ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la misma desagradable persona que interrumpia sus mejores momentos con Jacob. Maxwell Roth. Ese odioso chico que, para su desgracia era mejor amigo de Jacob, y era casi imposible poder mantenerlos apartados._

_—¿Qué es eso?— Maxwell le quitó la caja alargada que llevaba en manos, para después poner una mueca al caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de una prueba de embarazo que, seguramente sería positiva._

_—No es asunto tuyo… Jacob y yo debemos hablar— Arno apartó algunos mechones de cabello que ahora cubrían su rostro mientras miraba con determinación al sujeto, apartandolo de un empujón, siguiendo su camino hasta el gimnasio, donde Jacob practicaba arduamente, siendo derribado por Connor, pero poniéndose de pie una vez más para luego ser derribado; Maxwell se puso al lado de Dorian, sonriendo con malicia._

_—Recibirá su beca deportiva en la universidad, ¿de verdad le quitarás eso, “Arney”? Jacob es tan adorable que dejaría su sueño de dedicarse al boxeo si se lo pidieras, pero ¿de verdad se lo quitarás?_

_Arno miró la caja que sostenía en manos, su sentimiento de felicidad se desvaneció, incluso sintió algo de culpa por siquiera alegrarse de estar esperando una criatura, no tenían edad para semejante carga, en especial Jacob, dos años más joven que él._

_No, el podía dejar la universidad por un tiempo, pero no arruinaría el sueño de Jacob, no cuando veía la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad que hacían cuando hablaba de presentarse ante la multitud para que le vieran pelear._

_En silencio, salió del gimnasio, apretando con ambas manos la caja, dejándola en el basurero a unas calles del gimnasio, regresando a casa, y haciendo una maleta con lo esencial y dejando una nota a su padre, disculpándose por llevarse la tarjeta de crédito y asegurando llamar en cuanto llegara a París. Claro, con la mente hecha un lío, sonaba bastante lógico desaparecer de Londres para evitar que Jacob pudiera buscarlo ¿no?_

_**————————————————————————————** _

—¿Cómo fue la charla con Jacob? ¿Hablaron todo lo que tenían pendiente?— Preguntó Shay un poco preocupado pues eran casi las nueve cuando su prometido hubo regresado.

—Sí, claro… acordamos que tendrá a Cecily los fines de semana, y arreglamos unas cuantas cosas. —Aseguró Dorian, deshaciéndose de su abrigo y colgandolo en la percha.

Cecily, que se había quedado dormida con su cabecita recargada en el regazo de Shay comenzó a parpadear y posteriormente a frotar sus ojitos al reconocer la voz de su padre, tomando asiento y sonriéndole, adormilada.

—Te quería esperar hasta que llegaras. —La niña asintió ante las palabras del mayor, bajando del sofá de la sala y caminando hasta donde Arno, abrazándose a su pierna.

—¿Cuento?— Preguntó la menor, alzando sus ojos color esmeralda hacia el castaño a la par que este la cargaba.

—Sí cariño… —El francés, acompañado de su prometido se encaminaron a la única habitación arreglada, el resto era un desastre por la mudanza. La niña quedó en medio de la cama, con Shay a su izquierda y su padre a la derecha, mientras los chicos comenzaban a contarle algún cuento hasta hacerla dormir, costumbre que tenían desde París.


	4. 4

Jueves por la noche, y ahí estaba Arno, acomodando el vestido de Cecily, así como su suéter a juego, debía admitir que el color verde le sentaba bastante bien a la niña y hacía resaltar sus ojos, claro que había aprendido eso de Jacob, por esa razón el guardarropa de la pequeña era, en su mayoría verde. Shay llamó a la puerta, distrayendo a Arno de los detalles finales, haciéndolo acomodar mal los botones del suéter de su hija, consiguiendo que Cecily los desabrochara para tratar de acomodarlos correctamente. 

—¿Mi rey y mi princesa están listos? —Shay preguntó, acercándose a su prometido y rodeando su cintura con un brazo, ganándose un beso en el mentón por parte de Dorian. 

—Sí ¿estás nervioso? —Shay negó un par de veces, no estaba nervioso, estaba por conocer en menos de una hora al padre de su increíble novio ¿qué podía salir mal en ello? Además, ya se habían conocido en videollamada, pero en persona era algo distinto. 

Cecily estiró sus brazos hacía Cormac, acurrucandose en sus brazos. 

—No estoy nervioso, aunque admito que me encantaría tener su aprobación para casarnos, tampoco dudaría en robarte y casarnos en Las Vegas en el primer fin de semana que Jacob se quede con nuestra pequeña. —Respondió finalmente, con determinación, riendo y caminando escaleras abajo hasta la salida, una vez afuera, dejó a su pequeña en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto y aguardó a que Arno les alcanzara, tomando asiento como copiloto, pues lo cierto era que no tenía aún un gran conocimiento de las calles londinenses. 

Arno permaneció unos instantes más en la habitación, mirándose al espejo, pese a que apenas habían pasado un poco más de tres años desde la última vez que había estado en Londres, era la primera vez que realmente había caído en la cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas, se había marchado hacia un futuro incierto, completamente sólo y ¿para qué negarlo? atemorizado. Pero ya no más, tenía a su pequeña, su mayor motivo para sonreír y avanzar hacia adelante, y además, le acompañaba un buen hombre, no podía pedir más aunque así lo hubiese querido.

Aunque todo aquello creyó que lo tendría con Jacob. 

Se obligó a sacar a Frye de sus pensamientos, lo único que los enlazaba era tener una hija en común y sólo eso, puso su mejor sonrisa y bajó a dónde Shay y Cecily le esperaban pacientemente; con ánimo renovado besó a Shay, dedicó una mirada de reojo a su pequeña y puso el auto en marcha. 

La casa de Charles Dorian se encontraba localizada en el barrio de Whitechapel, en realidad no estaba muy lejos del parque al que Arno había acudido un par de días atrás, pero no había querido visitarlo hasta haber terminado de arreglar la mudanza, aún si Shay había insistido en acudir cuanto antes. 

El hombre estaba sentado en una banca blanca que decoraba el pórtico, con sus gafas y un libro en mano; alzó la mirada cuando el suave rugido del motor del auto anunció su llegada; se puso de pie, e inevitablemente sonrió al ver a su pequeña en persona por primera vez, siendo llevada en brazos por Arno; y claro, no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada a su acompañante, aunque la cicatriz en el rostro de Shay le inspiraba algo de desconfianza se relajó al ver la forma en que este miraba a su hijo, después de todo, lo que le importaba era ver bien a Arno. 

—Bueno, será mejor que pasen. 

Charles guió a la pareja al interior de la acogedora casa; estaba tal cual Arno la recordaba unos años atrás; un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar la última vez que había puesto un pie ahí; sus lúgubres pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de parte de su hija. 

El mayor de los Dorian ya tenía la cena lista, sólo había estado esperando a que los chicos llegasen en realidad; y todo transcurrió como estaba previsto; Charles interrogó constantemente a Cormac, y aunque eso ya lo habían hecho por videollamada, a Charles ahora le era más sencillo detectar si Shay mentía en alguna de sus respuestas; cosa que no fue así. 

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó el mayor a su hijo mientras ordenaban la cocina; Cecily por su lado jugaba con Shay, de modo que se encontraban bastante ajenos a lo que los franceses tenían por hablar. 

—¿De qué hablas? Todo va bien… Shay es un buen hombre si es que eso aún te preocupa, aunque no debería… 

—¿Qué hay sobre Jacob, Arno?— Su padre fue tajante, y el chico sólo bajó la mirada; si bien no esperaba que Frye lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, le lastimaba en cierta medida su actitud distante. Negó un par de veces y alzó la cabeza, recuperando su ánimo inicial. 

—No es nada, fue lo que fue en su momento; ya sabe de Cecily, de hecho mañana pasará el día con ella. 

Las arrugas en la frente de Charles se hicieron aún más notorias cuando el hombre frunció el ceño en desaprobación. 

—No te crié para jugar con los sentimientos de los otros, Arno. Shay es un buen chico, lo sé, y lo sabes, y también sé que no es el “sustituto” que esperabas ¿por qué hacerle esto al pobre?

Arno se quedó pasmado en su lugar, sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. 

Cuando se recuperó, le dio un par de vueltas a lo que Charles acababa de decirle, sintiendo un poco de opresión en el pecho al salir de la cocina y regresar a la sala, preguntándose a sí mismo como era que había permitido llegar tan lejos las cosas con el irlandés que no paraba de reír con el pequeño ataque de besos de Cecily; y luego repitiendo incesantemente, que Shay era un excelente partido, que podía ser feliz a su lado; al menos Cecily disfrutaba bastante la compañía y cuidados de su amoroso padrastro. 


	5. 5

Evie Frye era la última persona que Arno esperaba tener que ver; peor aún, afuera de su hogar, con esa expresión tan fría y sus ojos, un par de punzantes cristales azules, apuñalandolo. tragó saliva y se hizo a un lado, dejando a los gemelos Frye entrar a su hogar. 

Cecily bajó los escalones tan pronto como le era posible, procurando no tropezar con los bordes de su vestido; prenda que el mismo Arno había confeccionado a gusto de su pequeña; Shay la seguía detrás, con un gran peluche, un oso con una camiseta verde; un ojo aún lo mantenía tal como cuando había salido de la fábrica, el otro era ni más ni menos que un botón, verde también. además tenía una maleta con las prendas de la pequeña. 

—Se llama Jey Jey. —Explicó Cecily al británico, quien asintió con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció ante el comentario de Shay. 

—Es importante que lo tenga para dormir, sino no lo hará… también le gusta que le cuente historias, tiene un libro en su maleta. 

Claro, a Jacob poca gracia le hacía que el sujeto con quien Arno salía ahora supiera más de su hija que él mismo. 

Evie permaneció en su lugar, en silencio, cosa que disfrutaba hasta que Jacob la hizo presentarse y, para sorpresa de todos, agradeció a Shay su esfuerzo por ser un buen padre, aún con una niña que ni siquiera era de él. Cormac notó el rostro de su prometido ponerse rojizo, furico por el comentario fuera de lugar; aunque Shay no le dio importancia alguna. 

—Pero Shay es mi papá también. —Protestó Cecily y si bien ya estaba tomada de la mano de Jacob, lista para irse, regresó hacia el irlandés y se aferró a su pierna en un abrazo, logrando hacer agacharse al mayor, quien recibió un pequeño “ataque” de besos, especialmente en su cicatriz, marca que Cecily gustaba de llenar con banditas adhesivas decoradas con poneys.   
Shay sonrió y luego de un corto abrazo dejó ir a la pequeña para que se despidiera de Arno y finalmente se marchara con Jacob. 

A esas alturas, Cecily no estaba ya muy segura de querer irse a casa de su otro padre, no si Evie se iba a quedar, su semblante lograba asustarla e intimidarla, aun cuando Evie no había dicho alguna otra palabra más. 

En el auto, la menor tomó su peluche abrazándose a él. 

Decir que Evie odiaba a Arno quizá podía ser un poco exagerado, Evie no le tomaba importancia al francés hasta ese punto, pero sí le desagradaba. Si bien, años atrás habían mantenido una relación tan buena como cabía esperar entre cuñados, toda la estima que Evie le tenía se había ido al caño cuando Dorian sin más, había dejado a su hermano menor hecho pedazos emocionalmente; y más la enfurecía, que este hubiera tenido una hija y nunca hubiera mencionado nada al respecto. 

No llegaron al departamento de Jacob, no era un lugar en condiciones para recibir a la pequeña, en cambio, fueron a la casa de Ethan, quien estaba más que gustoso de recibir a su nieta y a Jacob los fines de semana, después de todo, se había sentido bastante solitario desde que sus dos “pequeños” habían abandonado el nido. 

Cecily miró de abajo hacia arriba a su otro abuelo, tenía un aspecto mucho más duro que Charles, y mientras él tenía un agradable aroma a vainilla por hornear pastelillos, Ethan estaba envuelto en un desagradable aroma a cigarrillo, y su tos, no hizo otra cosa que asustar a la niña, que pronto se escondió tras Jacob. 

—¿Sigues con eso?— Jacob reprendió a su padre, el mayor se encogió de hombros como respuesta, desde que había enviudado Ethan se había descuidado por completo y poco le importaba ya morir o no. 

—Es el hombre más terco del mundo, no lo harás cambiar de opinión. 

Los gemelos y Cecily parecían sorprendidos al ver ahí a Charles Dorian, claro, entre ellos la amistad no se había roto aún tras la separación de Arno y Jacob; de hecho, los viernes por la tarde Dorian visitaba a su amigo para jugar un par de partidas de ajedrez, además de reprocharle sus malos hábitos. 

Cecily abandonó su escondite y corrió a brazos de Dorian, al menos era quien le resultaba más familiar entre todas esas personas, luego saludó a Ethan aunque procuró no acercarse demasiado, el aroma del cigarrillo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y le resultaba desagradable, pero eso no le impidió mandarle besos a su abuelo con su regordeta mano. 

La cena fue bastante buena, gracias a que Charles había hecho la mayoría, la ayuda de Ethan se había limitado a acercar los platos y utensilios, mientras jugaba dominó con Cecily, la pequeña no tenía idea de que estaban haciendo, y la partida era más bien entre Jacob y su padre. 

Hubo un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Jacob, y era la manera en que Charles veía a Ethan.


	6. 6

Ethan Frye era un hombre sumamente terco, especialmente desde que había enviudado, y había terminado por adquirir ese desagradable hábito de fumar, así comenzaba su día; una taza de café, un cigarrillo y esto en compañía del diario, otro cigarrillo más mientras se encaminaba a su trabajo, otro de regreso, y un par más en su caminatas nocturnas por el parque; a menos que estuviera Charles; el francés lo despojaba de sus cigarrillos durante sus visitas. 

Charles, el hombre que, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus propias orientaciones, claro, apoyaba incondicionalmente a su pequeño cuando este se confesó gay, pero, cuando notó sus propias dudas se atmorizó; había crecido en tiempos muy distintos a los de su hijo, y por menos que eso hubiera sido, seguramente, acosado y llamado “marica” entre muchas otras cosas; y aún así, ahí estaba, secretamente suspirando por Ethan, sin poder hacer nada más allá de intentar cuidarlo. 

Durante la cena con Jacob, Evie y Cecily, Charles estaba más serio de lo normal, y no paraba de mirar a Ethan, mientras tanto, el inglés actuaba con la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque una tos persistía. 

Menos de media hora antes de que los chicos llegasen, Ethan había estado hablando con Charles, precisamente sobre la tos que aquejaba a Ethan desde hacía varias semanas, Dorian se negaba creer lo que Ethan le había dicho con tanta tranquilidad; “es algo que pasa, Charles, todos vamos a morir en algún momento” Oh sí, Ethan Frye estaba muriendo; luego de tantos años, todas esas cajetillas habían surtido efecto. 

—¿No irás al médico?— Preguntó Jacob, más irritado que preocupado por la molesta tos de Ethan; la expresión de Charles se ensombreció, contraria a la de Ethan, quien sonrió, sin intención alguna de develar a sus hijos el nuevo problema que lo aquejaba y luego negó. 

—Ya pasará… 

Terminada la cena, los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Jacob para acomodarla un poco y acondicionarla para Cecily, dejando a los mayores a solas una vez más. 

—¿Al menos tomarás el tratamiento?— Charles preguntó, sentado a la mesa aún, su apetito se había ido y su plato estaba prácticamente intacto; contuvo la respiración cuando Ethan se acercó; si bien años atrás el aroma a cigarrillo y cuero impregnado en las prendas del inglés le habían hecho suspirar y fantasear, todo eso se había esfumado, ahora no podía evitar angustia al pensar en cuánto tiempo le podría quedar al hombre. 

—¿Quimioterapias? Olvídalo, Evie y Jacob ya son perfectamente capaces de valerse por cuenta propia, y estoy seguro de que Cecily se quedaría con el mejor de los abuelos que tiene. Así que no veo por qué torturarme con eso. 

El francés no daba crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos, comenzando a negar con aire de decepción. 

—¿Qué?

—Eres un idiota. —Murmuró Charles, para sorpresa de ambos. 

—De cualquier manera, no veo por qué te preocupas tanto… Tienes otros amigos que podrías visitar los viernes, como Francois. —Ethan continuaba restando importancia al tema. 

—Mis otros amigos no se están muriendo, Ethan. 

—Ajá, bueno ¿y a qué viene todo este interés por mi salud?

Frye se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a irritarse, sus asuntos no incumbían a Dorian de todos modos. 

—Yo… yo… —El castaño se obligó a callar, una vez más sus sentimientos, si Ethan deseaba tanto morir, no era quien para impedirlo, aún cuando la idea de verse privado de ese maravilloso hombre lo mataba un poco por dentro, optó por dejar zanjado el tema y fue a recoger su chaqueta para marcharse. 

Cecily regresó al comedor, buscando al abuelo Dorian, quien había prometido que harían algunas galletas después de ordenar la habitación, lejos de ello, solo encontró a Ethan, sujetándose del borde de la mesa, inclinado, su tos sonaba peor, y luego, dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás al ver a su abuelo escupir algo de sangre en medio de la tos, con lo que comenzó a llamar a Jacob, y a tratar de darle palmaditas a su abuelo en la espalda, aunque con esfuerzos y alcanzaba su costado, pero había visto a Shay auxiliar así a Arno, aunque este nunca había escupido sangre. 


	7. 7

El reloj de la pared marcaba casi las nueve cuando el celular de Arno comenzó a vibrar, haciendo a Shay pausar la película que miraban, sin Cecily en casa podían darse el lujo de mirar algo de terror con comodidad, aunque ambos hubieran preferido tener ahí a la pequeña aunque tuviesen que ver Barbie una vez más. Arno no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, de hecho estaba bastante confundido al percatarse de que era Jacob quien llamaba; de cualquier manera respondió. 

El Whitechapel Health Centre no era necesariamente el mejor hospital, pero cumplía su función; Arno lo recordaba como unos de sus lugares menos favoritos, al llegar, pudo ver a Jacob dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pasando sus manos constantemente por su cabello; mientras que Cecily estaba recargada junto a Evie, y entre sus manos sujetaba con fuerza a su oso, Jey Jey. 

—Arno, yo… ¿podrías llevarte a Cecily? —El tono de Jacob no era hostil como hacía un par de horas que se habían visto, y Arno asintió llamando a su pequeña. Cecily dejó su peluche a cargo de Evie, las pocas veces que ella había estado en un hospital su oso la había acompañado, y quería que el abuelo Ethan lo tuviera consigo, con la creencia de que el oso le ayudaría a mejorar. 

Fuera del hospital, Arno cayó en la cuenta de que Maxwell no estaba ahí. Jacob estaba solo, y sí, Evie estaba ahí, pero la comunicación entre los gemelos no era del todo la mejor. 

—Shay ¿te importaría volver a casa con Cecily? Me gustaría quedarme para esperar noticias de Ethan… —La voz de Arno era algo baja, y no estaba del todo seguro de si se quedaba ahí por Ethan o había alguna otra razón de por medio. 

Shay, comprensivo, asintió y se quitó la gabardina para cubrir a su prometido, la noche era algo fría, y aunque le hubiera gustado dejarle las llaves del auto, tenía que llevarse a la pequeña antes de que cogiera un resfriado; tanto la menor como él se despidieron con un beso en su frente y se retiraron. 

Arno regresó al hospital, tomando a Jacob del hombro con suavidad, su dulce tacto había logrado apaciguar a Jacob un poco y llevándolo a tomar asiento. 

—No es necesario que hagas esto, Dorian. —Murmuró Jacob llevando la mirada al piso, Maxwell debía estar ahí con él, pero en la llamada le había dicho que estaba ocupado.

—Tienes razón, no es necesario, pero… también conozco a Ethan, y lo aprecio bastante. 

Frye no respondió, no tenía energía ni ganas de discutir, y si Arno quería estar ahí, no podía oponerse, ambos permanecieron sentados uno junto al otro en silencio, el francés dejó pequeñas palmadas en el hombro del más joven, confortandolo con ese pequeño gesto. 

Algunos minutos más tarde, Ethan estuvo en condiciones de recibir visitas, y claro, a ninguno de los gemelos les hizo gracia alguna conocer de esa manera el estado de salud de su progenitor, aunque a Jacob ahora le quedaba más clara la extraña forma de actuar de Charles. 

**———**

Charles Dorian entró a la habitación, su aspecto descuidado dejó desconcertado a Ethan; el francés siempre estaba bien afeitado y se encontraba envuelto en un agradable aroma a vainilla que a un par de pasos aún se lograba percibir; ese día era distinto, en Charles había impregnado un fuerte aroma a whisky, o quizá era ron, Ethan no estaba del todo seguro, poco antes de que Dorian entrara a la habitación apenas le habían retirado el respirador, así que estaba un tanto desorientado; sus mechones semi plateados, siempre recogidos en una coleta, estaban desordenados; había una incipiente barba cubriendo su mentón y la decadente imagen se terminaba de complementar con las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. 

—Charlie ¿qué pasa?— Preguntó Frye con esfuerzo, la tos aún persistía aunque de momento ya no había sangre. 

—Nada, Ethan. No pasa nada; Jacob me llamó y estoy aquí. 

El francés había pasado una mala noche, acompañado de algo de licor y siendo torturado por sus pensamientos; Ethan iba a morir, de eso estaba ya seguro, pero la idea dolía, además se sentía como un idiota por ello, moría de amor por alguien que nunca lo vería más allá de una amistad. Tomó asiento en el banco al lado de la cama de Ethan, el oso de peluche junto al británico llamó su atención, sin embargo no hizo comentarios al respecto. 

—Vine a despedirme. —Soltó sin más, clavando la mirada en la pared del frente, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que se apoderaba siempre de sus suspiros. 

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Charles? Aún no estoy muerto. 

—Lo estarás. Y por mi propia paz mental, no quiero estar ahí viéndote no hacer nada para tratar de salvarte. Ya dijiste que no piensas tomar ningún tratamiento, y durante los últimos veinte años te he escuchado sollozar patéticamente por Cecily; si tanto es tu deseo de acompañarla, bien, hazlo; pero no pienso estar ahí, Ethan Frye, ya no más. 

Charles giró y encaró al mayor, estirando la mano, dejando una delicada caricia en su mejilla; Ethan no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba seguro de que, ese gesto estaba lejos de tener una connotación amistosa, y por alguna razón, le resultó agradable el pensarlo; pero todo a continuación le pareció que pasó bastante rápido. 

Llevó su mano sobre la del francés, pero pronto este ya la había apartado y se había levantado de su asiento. 

—No puedo ver al amor de mi vida irse así, Ethan. No puedo… 

Charles abandonó la habitación, dejando a Frye en la cama, sin terminar de comprender que acababa de suceder. 


	8. 8

El sábado por la mañana Cecily despertó más temprano que de costumbre, se estiró en la cama tanto como las pesadas figuras inmóviles de sus padres descansaban a los lados; Shay incluso emitía un ligero ronquido, cosa que hizo reír a la pequeña, que acto seguido procedió a despertar a su padre moviendolo suavemente, y cuando se dio por vencida intentó lo mismo con Arno, este, comenzó a protestar entre pequeños gruñidos, pero terminó abriendo los ojos de golpe y rodeando a la niña entre sus brazos sorpresivamente, tomando a Cecily completamente distraída, y tras el pequeño susto se echó a reír ante el ataque de besos y cosquillas que había comenzado a recibir de su padre. 

Arno se detuvo unos instantes al ver el rostro de su pequeña y notó cierto sentimiento de nostalgia acumulandose, bajó la mirada a su mano izquierda, donde aún lucía el anillo que Shay le había entregado y llevó la mirada al hombre al otro lado de la cama. Todo era extrañamente perfecto, era algo que había planeado; una vida tranquila, junto a un buen hombre y su pequeña princesa, y aún así había algo fuera de lugar. 

Shay. 

Arno se había enamorado de él, y era imposible no hacerlo, el hombre era perfecto en todos los sentidos, lo había aceptado con una niña que ni siquiera era suya, lo había acompañado a sus últimas ecografías antes de tener a Cecily, y se había convertido en un padre devoto y la pareja ideal; pero en esos años, nunca había terminado de experimentar el mismo grado de felicidad que con Jacob; al principio lo quiso atribuir a que quizá aún estaba aferrado a Jacob, pero no era así. 

—Papi… —Cecily interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de su padre al tomar su cara entre sus cortas y regordetas manos, apretando un poco sus mejillas; aparentemente su hija le habría hablado un par de veces más antes de decidir hacer eso. —El desayuno… 

Arno soltó una risita nostálgica; la niña era más parecida a Jacob de lo que le gustaba creer, con ese carácter insistente y el enorme apetito, y ni mencionar sus ojos, brillantes y expresivos, un poco más claros que los de Frye, pero no por ello menos encantadores. 

Dejó a Cecily montar su espalda y juntos bajaron a la cocina; aún había unas cuantas cosas embaladas, pero de momento tenían lo necesario para cocinar algunos panqueques.

————

La tarde de ese mismo día pasó de forma muy diferente para Charles Dorian, el viejo se la pasó sentado en la cama, con las cortinas corridas, meditando en medio de la jaqueca por tanto licor y los vestigios de la resaca en que, deliberadamente había confesado sus sentimientos a Ethan luego de haber guardado las apariencias por tantos años. 

Su relación con Ethan había sido una constante intermitente; habían forjado su amistad en la universidad, y de ahí unos cuantos años se mantuvieron en contacto, luego Ethan contrajo nupcias con una mujer tan encantadora que no hubo una sola objeción al enlace, y aunque Charles se sentía un poco herido por ser el último en enterarse, se presentó a la boda, y conoció ahí a Marie, huyendo con ella a Francia. 

No había amor de por medio cuando decidió casarse, sólo era el deseo de guardar apariencias, pues había comenzado a notar que si bien, habían damas que le parecían hermosas o agraciadas, ninguna le llegaba a despertar un verdadero interés, pero prefería estar con Marie a quedarse solo del todo; y luego llegó Arno, quien pronto se convirtió en la nueva luz de sus ojos. 

Tras la separación repentina con Marie, se llevó a su pequeño a viajar a algunas partes de Europa; perdiendo contacto con Ethan y todo cuanto se relacionaba a él, hasta que terminó por regresar, eso sí, años más tarde, cuando Arno ya había dejado de ser un niño, y luego se enteró que Ethan igualmente había tenido hijos, aunque menores a Arno. 

El que Arno y Jacob iniciaran una relación, lo había vuelto a acercar a Ethan, y no estaba del todo seguro de que tan bueno era eso en realidad. 

Ahora se lamentaba por haber regresado. 

Sus lugubres pensamientos y arrepentimientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes a su puerta; se demoró en ir a abrir; confundido de que Arno no hubiese avisado antes de presentarse a la casa; pero quien estaba ante él no era su muchacho, sino Ethan. 

—¿Qué quieres? Deberías estar en cama reposando. —Ethan sonrió con cinismo, y luego se giró, dejando ver a Jacob a bordo del auto, quien asintió y puso en marcha el auto, dejando a los mayores a solas. 

—Debería, pero quería verte, tenemos que hablar, Dorian.— Frye avanzó un paso para entrar, pero Charles se apresuró a entrecerrar la puerta. 

—No hay nada que hablar. —Y sin darle la oportunidad de cerrar, Ethan puso el pie dentro de casa del francés, aún cuando la puerta logró lastimarlo por la fuerza con que Charles estaba por cerrar. 

—No puedes ir a hacer una declaración de amor en mi lecho de muerte y luego esperar a que no haga nada, Charlie. —El inglés se asomó en el hueco entre la puerta y con un suave empujón terminó de abrirla para entrar, tosiendo un poco luego del esfuerzo implicado. 

—Dije lo que tenía que decir, Ethan, y si mal recuerdo aclaré que ya no deseaba verte. 

La mirada de Charles se centró en el piso breves instantes, hasta que Ethan sujetó su mentón, obligándolo así a verlo a los ojos. 

—Charles, escúchame…— condujo al francés por los hombros hasta la sala, indicando que tomara asiento en el sofá con un movimiento de cabeza, después se acomodó en cuclillas frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, depositando un beso. Como el resto de los ingleses, Ethan era algo reservado, pero con ese pequeño gesto, estaba correspondiendo a los sentimientos de Charles. 

Si, Ethan también había sucumbido, pero no era alguien expresivo, y no se sentía lo suficientemente digno de Charles, y por otro lado estaba Cecily, su primer amor; y aunque ya no podía hacer nada más con ella, aún tenía oportunidad junto a Charles. 

Para su sorpresa, Dorian apartó las manos y se puso de pie en el acto. 

—Ethan, por favor… retirate. —Se esforzó en mantener la voz firme cuando echó a Frye de su hogar. —Yo, te dije que no quería verte morir lentamente, y lo sostengo aún. 


	9. 9

El domingo por la mañana Cecily se encontraba un tanto desanimada mientras terminaba con las frutas que amablemente Shay le había cortado en forma de estrellas… o algo así; su desaliento, provenía principalmente de no haber pasado el fin de semana en casa de Jacob, comprendía que su padre debía cuidar del abuelo Ethan; también eso la tenía un poco asustada, había visto a su abuelo toser y escupir sangre en el proceso sin saber la razón, le recordó de alguna manera el pequeño pez dorado que Shay había ganado para ella en una feria. 

Cecily definitivamente no quería ver al abuelo Ethan, panza arriba. Tampoco querría tirarlo por el retrete, además, era muy grande y no podría entrar. Terminó la última estrella de melón, y de un pequeño brinco bajó de la mesa y se encaminó al cuarto de lavado, donde se encontraba Arno; tiró suavemente de su chaqueta y esperó. 

—¿Terminaste, cielo?— Preguntó Dorian, inclinándose lo suficiente para alzar en brazos a su pequeña, Cecily asintió y dejó un beso en la mejilla áspera de Arno, y mientras éste regresaba a la cocina para recoger el plato de su pequeña, Cecily expresó su deseo de poder visitar a Jacob.

—Debe estar cuidando del abuelo, cielo… —Arno no creía del todo prudente la visita, especialmente después de haber hablado con Charles por teléfono, Ethan no tenía intención alguna de tomar tratamiento, y lo que Arno menos deseaba era que su pequeña presenciara el no tan lento deterioro en la salud de uno de sus abuelos. 

—Pero… solo un ratito ¿puedes? —Suplicó la niña, con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando ilusionada. 

  
  


**———**

—¿Estás seguro? —Maxwell preguntó, dando un sorbo a su bebida y se removió en el sofá. Jacob soltó un gruñido, exasperado. 

—¿Por qué Arno me mentiría con algo así? —Era al menos la tercera vez que tenía que repetirle a Maxwell que, Arno había regresado con su hija, claro, Maxwell sabía de sobra que esa niña era hija de Jacob, pero no le agradaba tener de regreso a Dorian al juego. 

—Quién sabe ¿Qué tal si sólo es una excusa para darte lástima y que vuelvas con él?— Las mejillas de Jacob se encendieron de un color rojizo ante la insinuación de su pareja ¿verdad? Claro, no era que le molestara ver al chico que había sido su pareja durante un buen tiempo tomado del brazo de otro hombre, y lo peor… 

—Arno está comprometido; deja tus tonterías para otro momento —Roth sonrió complacido, aunque no sería realmente feliz hasta saber a Arno casado, aún si para ello él mismo debía celebrar la ceremonia. Pero había algo en la expresión de Jacob, asco quizá, pues su cara se contrajo en una curiosa mueca cuando mencionó el compromiso. 

—¿De verdad? Qué buena noticia, tendrás que felicitarlo de mi parte, querido… 

Antes de que Frye tuviera oportunidad de responder, entró un mensaje de voz a su celular; un mensaje de Arno, y sin darle importancia lo abrió frente Maxwell. 

—¡Papi! 

Era Cecily, claro, reconocería esa vocecilla en cualquier sitio, y sólo era ese mensaje, pequeño, pero lo hizo sonreír. Luego revisó sus demás mensajes. 

“Jacob, Cecily quiere pasar al menos la tarde contigo ¿tienes tiempo?”

“Si estás muy ocupado le diré que espere a la siguiente semana”

“Por cierto ¿Ethan sigue mejor?”

Eran tres mensajes de texto de Arno también; y en su mente visualizó divertido a Cecily tomando el teléfono, dispuesta a llamar a su padre, y a un Arno muy estricto y apegado a las formalidades, quitándoselo para después preguntar él mismo. 

Respondió un breve “voy para allá” y guardó el teléfono. 

—Saldré; regreso hasta la noche, hay comida en la nevera por si decides quedarte… —Jacob tomó sus llaves y una chaqueta, su gorra gavroche (regalo de Arno) y su billetera antes de salir; sin dar explicación alguna a su pareja. 

  
  


**———**

—My princess —Saludó Jacob al ver a su hija, además de hacer una pequeña reverencia; en el poco rato que pasaron juntos la noche del viernes, Cecily le había comentado a su padre cuánto gustaba de las princesas, y su deseo de ser una, por lo que Jacob se presentó a la casa, no sin antes haber comprado una pequeña tiara de juguete y un vistoso ramo con flores rosas y lilas, tan grande que la cara de Cecily apenas era visible detrás de este. 

Dorian ayudó a su pequeña a dejar las flores en agua, y tras darles indicaciones a ambos, dejó a su pequeña ir con Jacob. 

  
  



	10. 10

Maxwell Roth. ese era un nombre que Cecily aún no escuchaba, y es que a pesar de llevar un mes desde la mudanza, su padre no le había comentado nada sobre tener un novio o un prometido así como Arno hacía; y Jacob se había encargado de que su pequeña siquiera supiera algo sobre la existencia del hombre, que si bien tenía una relación con él, no era como que quisiera un encuentro entre su pareja y el hombre al que había considerado el amor de su vida; especialmente conociendo el odio de Maxwell por Arno. 

—¿Otra vez iremos a ver al abuelo?— Preguntó la niña, acurrucándose en brazos de su padre, si bien disfrutaba pasar un rato sentada en piernas de su abuelo mientras que este, con esfuerzo le leía algunos cuentos, había comenzado a aburrirse un poco de la misma rutina. 

Jacob asintió, aún a un par de metros Jacob pudo divisar una silueta familiar, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver a Maxwell ahí. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Frye, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a su pequeña, e intentando erguir un poco su postura, y aunque Maxwell fuera más alto, esperaba al menos resultar imponente. 

—Bueno, hace más de un mes que me has cancelado las citas, Jacob… al menos las de los fines de semana, las que eran más divertidas, cabe resaltar… —Luego miró a la niña y le sonrió, logrando sólo asustar a Cecily, no por las marcas en su rostro, después de todo, Arno, Jacob y Shay tenían marcas en sus rostros, las cuales disfrutaba llenando de pequeños besos y ponerles banditas adhesivas; no, Maxwell logró asustarla por su sonrisa, que le recordaba al gato de Cheshire, pero más malicioso. Y Cecily detestaba ese gato. 

—Cariño, ve adentro, Evie o Ethan deben estar ahí. —Jacob bajó a su pequeña, quien aún con el miedo que Maxwell le inspiraba, hizo una pequeña reverencia, tal como había hecho con Jacob cuando se conocieron, y entró a la casa. 

Evie estaba en el marco de la puerta, esperando a su sobrina, alzandola en brazos, y aunque había intentado echar al novio de su hermano, no había funcionado.

Cecily recorrió la estancia con la mirada luego de saludar a Evie, sonriendo por su agradable fragancia a durazno, pero parecía confundida, pues hacía falta el característico y para nada agradable aroma a cigarrillos de Ethan. 

—¿Y el abuelo? —Preguntó la pequeña. Evie ladeó la cabeza, meditando su respuesta. 

—Está con tu otro abuelo, princess… —Cecily asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta, y mientras esperaban a que Jacob regresara, la niña insistió a su tía el ver alguna película y comer golosinas. 

  
  


~~**———** ~~

—Ethan, te dije que no quería verte… —Charles estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al inglés, quien se apresuró a atorar la puerta con su pie y luego la empujó con la mano, sonriendo. Su aspecto había mejorado un poco desde la última vez que se habían visto. 

—Dijiste que no querías verme morir sin verme hacer nada ante ello… y vine a decirte que comenzaré a tomar el tratamiento. —Ethan ya estaba dentro de la casa el francés, sujetando sus suaves y rechonchas manos entre las suyas. —Haré el intento. Por ti. 

Dorian no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar, no cuando tenía a Ethan tan cerca de él, y menos aún cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus piernas temblaban, y cuando Ethan se dio cuenta de ello, rodeó al francés por la cintura, atrayéndolo más. 

—Eres un idiota, Ethan. 

—Soy un idiota por ti, Charles. —Respondió Ethan con una sonrisa, sin deseo alguno de soltar a Charles. 

Luego de quedar viudo dudaba bastante de llegar a encontrar a alguien que le pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera tan feliz como Cecily había hecho, pero ahí había estado Charles todos esos años; y claro, había tenido casi un mes para reflexionar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por el hombre, y sobre cómo se había convertido en algo fundamental en su vida, y que no deseaba alejarse de él.

Llegaron abrazados al sofá, caminando torpemente, Ethan terminó recostando a Dorian, haciéndose sobre él, frotando sus caderas contra las de Charles, bajando las manos para alzar su chaleco y la camisa, haciendo a al francés retorcerse; aunque ninguno de los dos estaba realmente seguro de que hacer, claro, sólo habían estado con mujeres, así que eran un tanto inexpertos sobre lo que debían hacer, pero ambos estaban seguros de que se necesitaban desesperadamente. 


	11. 11

Charles llevó la batuta; después de todo, si bien era su primer experiencia con otro caballero, al menos había visto esporádicamente alguno que otro vídeo, mientras se complacía y echaba a volar su imaginación, aunque ahora no ya no era necesario, pues tenía al dueño de sus fantasías sobre él. 

— Quiero que vayamos a la cama, Ethan… —Dorian puso las manos sobre el pecho del británico, empujando suavemente para obligarlo a apartarse. 

De la mano del francés Ethan llegó a la habitación de Charles, y aunque ardía en un deseo reprimido de hacía años, logró controlarse hasta llegar a la cama donde tomó asiento y atrajo al francés. 

En su juventud había visto a Charles con el torso desnudo, desde luego, y aunque la imagen que había visto en el pasado distaba de lo que había frente a él, no podía quejarse; el firme y marcado abdomen ahora era más bien un poco abultado, resultado de la ingesta de pastelillos que el propio Charles cocinaba; aunque eso no le importaba a Ethan en lo absoluto, de hecho, se acercó y recorrió con pequeños besos la zona. Había pasado un largo tiempo sin estar en compañía de alguien, y no iba a negarlo, tenía serias dudas de que sus habilidades siguieran siendo las mismas que antaño, lo último que quería era decepcionar a Dorian. 

Charles terminó por deshacerse de la camisa, dejando caer la prenda al suelo, y llevando sus manos a la cabellera semi-plateada de Frye; para su edad quizá tenía más canas de las debidas, pero eso encantaba aún más al hombre. 

Sus labios entreabiertos dejaron escapar un gemido junto al nombre del inglés al momento en que este había bajado los besos a su entrepierna, aunque claro, él lo había guiado hasta la zona, pero no esperaba que ese tacto fuera tan agradable. 

—¿Esperas qué yo…? Ya sabes...— Ethan se separó un tanto nervioso, ni en sus más extraños sueños se habría imaginado complacido a otro hombre con su boca, la idea no terminaba de convencerlo, y su expresión lo reflejaba. Charles se echó a reír suavemente y negó, inclinandose a besar una vez más los labios de Ethan. 

—No, tranquilo… no pasará nada con lo que tú no estés de acuerdo. —Dicha afirmación logró tranquilizar las inquietudes de Frye e incluso le sacó una sonrisa; lo cierto era, que no tenía una idea clara de lo que debía esperar de aquello; nunca había tocado esa clase de temas con nadie. 

El francés tomó asiento a su lado y reanudó así la sesión de besos, ahora deshaciendose él, de la camisa de Ethan; aprovechando para dejar pequeñas y devotas caricias por su pecho.

Los besos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del cuello y pronto, Charles se encontró acariciando la rodilla de su pareja, subiendo por el muslo y deteniendose ahí, hasta que Frye sujetó su mano, invitándole a subir hasta su erección, oculta tras los pantalones y que, no mucho después, estaba fuera de estos, atrapada entre la suave palma de Charles, la cuál se deslizaba con mayor facilidad gracias a las pequeñas perlas de preseminal que brotaban de la punta del inglés. 

Decidido a no dejar sin recompensa a Dorian, Ethan pronto se encontró igualmente, acariciando su falo, más concentrado en observar las reacciones de su amante que en su propio placer; acelerando los movimientos de su mano, fascinado por los jadeos que sin pena alguna salían de boca de Charles. Su mano se vio manchada por la tibia semilla del francés, y no mucho después le siguió. 

No ocurrió nada más, Ethan no estaba del todo listo para ello, pero no pudo resistirse a terminar de desnudarse e ir a acurrucarse con Charles en la cama, dejando al menor jugar con su cabello sin problema alguno. 

El dulce momento se vio interrumpido por el propio inglés y su desagradable tos; gracias a algunos de los medicamentos estase había controlado un poco, Pero seguía ahí como un constante recordatorio de lo que aguardaba el futuro. Ethan se marchó al baño para evitar preocupar a Dorian con su salud.


End file.
